The Office
by Tegan-Sebastian
Summary: Strange things start happening at the Links' high school when Blue and Vio can't find their girlfriends. Vio gets called down to the office, and can't remember anything, but Blue can. Their girlfriends are found when Vio starts experiments on them...


_Author's note: Just starting out. Please review this for me!_

* * *

><p>Blue walked into Pre-Calculus AP, the one class, besides the ones Vio took Honors or AP for, he didn't think he'd have with any of his other selves. Except maybe-<p>

"Blue? What the- how did you get into this class?" Vio had a puzzled look on his face.

"I… honestly don't know," he ducked his head, taking a seat next to Vio. It was his last class of the day, and he didn't have any classes with his girlfriend, Rinakae.

"Vio, I don't have any classes with Rinakae. Whyyyyy?"

Vio shrugged, his expression going dark. He was about to answer, but the teacher shot him a look, standing up.

"Mr. Rinku, is there something you need to tell us?" He rose an eyebrow. The bell had rung.

"No!" They both said in unison.

The teacher looked at Blue, then Vio, then Blue again. "What the- Blue, how did you get into my class?"

Blue sighed. This was going to be a long class what with everyone questioning him. "I honestly don't know, sir."

The teacher put his face in his hands, grumbling about something like _administration's tryin' to kill me…_

Vio bent down to get a mechanical pencil, a notebook, and a calculator out.

Blue thought it best to do the same.

The teacher turned around to write something on the board, and suddenly a piece of notebook paper, folded in half, lay across Vio's desk. He unfolded it, positioning it on his open notebook so it would look like he was taking notes. In bold, black handwriting that was unmistakably Blues, it said:

**you were saying?**

Vio scrawled a reply:

_Oh, that was fast. We're seriously passing notes? I feel like a girl Anyway, I was saying I don't have any classes with Shinura, either. Weird, right? _

He quickly folded it up, waited until the teacher wasn't looking, and neatly flashed it on Blue's desk. Then he quickly copied the notes on the board, making his own annotations about it for future reference.

Vio glanced back down, about to write more notes, when he saw that the note was back on his desk. He moved it down, continuing to copy the notes. Then Blue made an impatient noise, and Vio looked up.

The teacher turned around, looking at Vio and Blue. "I'm not sure, but I'm going to assume Blue just made that noise. Because I can't say shut up to students, I will say it to the wall. Shut up."

Vio nodded smoothly, "Watch it, Blue." And the teacher turned around. Vio opened the note.

**thats really weird. do you think that the office is trying to separate us?**

Vio scrawled another reply, and the note continued back and forth.

_Stop jumping to conclusions. They're just taking different classes, so things are in a different order. The office wouldn't do that. They can't._

**you're probably right. but seriously. all eight classes? i haven't seen either of them in the halls too**

_They probably take different routes._

**what about lunch?**

_They probably couldn't find us._

**were link. everyone found us**

_Touché. I don't know. Maybe they had another fight with Shouten. I honestly wonder how they've put up with him as their brother all these years._

**yeah. but if theyre not here tomorrow… were going over there. to their house**

_Sounds good. Or I could just text them…_

**oh yeah. do that. right now. please**

_Don't you have Rinakae's number?_

**my phone broke remember?**

_Oh, yeah. Okay, I'll text them both. They should reply. They aren't against texting during class._

**okay thanks**

Vio folded up the note and stuck it in his backpack. The teacher hadn't suspected a thing. And Vio got all the class notes. He reached into his left pant pocket, and inconspicuously brought his phone out. _Blue'd better let me have eternal servitude from him for texting during class._

He quickly brought it up, right behind the back of the person in front of him. He sent a text to Rinakae and Shinura. He made it so it could be taken by either girl without being confused to whom he was talking to.

_Where are you? Blue and I are worried sick. We haven't seen you all day. What's up?_

He sent it, and looked up. Again, the teacher was oblivious. _I'm going to learn to love this class. Except for all the stares. I'm not used to his… I'm suddenly a celebrity. It's going to be hard to get used to this._

The bell rang, and there was still no answer from the girls. Vio stuck his hand in his pocket, bringing out his phone. Nope. No answer. He left his hand in his pocket.

He'd decided to switch to regular clothes, like the other Links. Walking in a tunic around school wasn't a good idea.

Today he was wearing white skinny jeans, a purple v-neck shirt, a gray jacket, white and purple kicks, and the gold earring in his ears, a black wristband, and his purple and black checkered backpack.

Blue was wearing blue jeans, black converse, a turquoise shirt, and a black and white tie-dyed backpack.

Vio shook his hair, which had started laying flat, to ruffle it up. A few girls behind him squealed. He resisted the urge to both chuckle, and roll his eyes, walking out to the busses. He met Green,, Red, and Shadow.

"Blue, you baka! Where were you? You didn't sluff Algebra 2, right?" He held up his forefinger, pointing at him.

"I was in Pre-Cal. Chill." Blue brushed past him, nonchalant.

Green's finger drooped. "P-Pre Cal? Vio, is this true?"

Vio nodded, rolling his eyes, giving in to that earlier urge, also brushing past Green.

Shadow laughed, following Vio. "My mind just imploded!"

"Shut up, Shadow," snapped Blue.

"Whatever." Shadow tried snaking his arm around Vio's waist, to which Vio deftly maneuvered away from, sitting down next to Blue.

"Shadow," Vio complained his voice monotonous. "Not cool. You know I have Shinura."

"But… I can always hope!" he grinned.

And still no text back from the girls.


End file.
